


Red Sky

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Anea Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Eventual Relationships, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Spies!AU between Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan in a fake-married scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus is a hard man to catch. Thedas Intelligence has been trying to track his whereabouts since the murder of the Divine, coming up fruitless in all but a link to a man named Samson. In order to win the trust of Samson, Anea and Cullen must pretend to be a happily married couple while battling their own, very real, feelings for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after fiddling with my neighbours AU I found I wasn't holding any interest in it what so ever, but I've written quite a few drabbles of Cullen and Lavellan as spies.

The first time Cullen Rutherford saw Chief Supervisor Anea Lavellan in a foul mood was out in the field overlooking green recruits as they struggled to complete the mission they had been handed.

They both sat in a plain i-40 that was parallel parked a fair way down the street from the intended house they had chosen to hit. It was a simulated exam, but the recruits didn’t know that. The family inside was the Director’s. His wife knew everything that was happening with the agency right down to the toilet-cleaning schedule.

Anea thought that was rather dangerous, but she wasn’t going to question her Director, after all, with her position she could very likely become Director herself. She pushed that thought aside as she saw the recruits approach.

“They’re too close together.” She hissed. 

“Let them figure it out.” Cullen responded, as equally unsettled by the recruits movements.

Anea just hummed in annoyance. She rested her elbow against the frame of the window and brought two fingers to her lips, a habit she kept from her time as a smoker. Her eyes narrowed. 

“They’re moving too slow. If this house really was in danger they’d have missed the signs by now.” She said. 

Cullen stole a side-glance at her and found he was mirroring her posture. He cleared his throat quietly and brought his arm down and leaned forward a bit more. 

The recruits were huddled on the walkway outside, as if they were a group of inexperienced teenagers trying to TP the house. Even during the middle of the day they stuck out like a sore thumb. One of them broke from the group and began to walk up the path to the porch steps. 

“Okay, that’s it.” Anea said as she swung the car door open and marched towards the recruits. 

Cullen hurried to follow, locking the car behind him. 

The recruits spotted her within moments and they all went rigid. The only one who didn’t see her was the one currently raising his hand to knock on the door. Anea reprimanded him with a swift quip; “You knock on that door and you loose your hand!” 

The recruit whirled around. “Ser Anea! Ser Cullen!” He ran back to the group. Anea stood in front of them.  
“What was your mission?”

They all found a sudden fascination in their shoes. 

“Now is not the time to fall on ‘never say a word when caught’ drills. Your higher rank agent is asking what your mission was.” Cullen interjected. He looked at Anea and was caught off guard at her expressions. Understanding? That was the last thing he had thought to find. 

One of the recruits stepped forward and saluted them. “Our mission was to not be seen, enter the house without being herd, plant a bug, and report back to Ser Leliana.” 

“This was a simulated exam recruits.” Anea explained. “And as far as I’m concerned, you’ve all failed. Rutherford and I could see you all clearer than the sun burning your faces, knocking on the door would have only caused the family inside distress.” 

She watched as heads nodded, hung in shame. She blew air heavily out of her mouth, angling it up towards her brow where she felt it stir the locks of her short hair. “Report back to Leliana.” 

“Yes Ser!” They shouted in unison. Cullen audibly groaned at the noise, pinching the bridge of his nose as they left. 

“Now the whole street knows we’re here.” 

“Let it. It’ll teach those green beans a lesson.” Anea said as she turned to return to the car. 

Cullen followed and sat in the front passenger seat when Anea took the driver’s. They sat slumped in their seats for a moment, Anea rubber her eyes with the hand she had propped on the window ledge much like before. 

“We can’t afford to keep recruits that just don’t follow orders.” Anea stated in annoyance. “Especially with the case Hawke is currently investigating.” 

Cullen hummed in agreement. He opened his mouth to speak when Anea’s phone rang. A shrill noise that sounded strangely like her brother making obscene noises rang through the car as she struggled to pull her phone from the tight pocket of her jeans. 

With a loud, frustrated growl she pulled the device free. “Hello! Hello?” 

_Project Red Sky has been activated. Report for evaluation._ The line went dead. Anea hung up and cleared her throat, she turned to Cullen just as his phone rang, a less embarrassing tune filled the air. He pulled his phone from the back pocket of his baggy track pants. He was delivered the same message. 

The pair looked at each other and with quiet understanding Anea started the car and pulled out of the curb, throwing a U-turn they drove down the street till they reached the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hawke was able to sneak into a laboratory that was hired under Maddox’s name and lift this from his stores. It’s Lyrium.” Varric explained, “but not the kind we’re used to liberating from common drug dealers and mules. This Lyrium can be kept in both solid and liquid form, and according to several of Hawke’s reports, Samson plans on using it to bring Thedas to it’s knees.”

“What?” Anea asked flatly in the conference room. “Fake-married?” 

“That is correct, Lavellan.” A woman’s voice answered her. 

“Come on, Cass, you can’t be serious!? Me? In a fake relationship with _Cullen_!?” Anea strained to speak. This was the _last_ thing she wanted, or needed. Surely they could just send her and her chosen team into the fray to quietly stalk the guy instead of having to come up with elaborate plans with a man she had been struggling to come to terms with her feelings over. 

“Maddox has tipped us off enough, if we don’t befriend him, and through him Samson, we will loose the only lead we have on Corypheus.” Another woman explained. 

“But Josie—“

“No buts’ about it, Anea! It needs to be done!” Josephine interrupted her.

“Can’t you just ask someone else?” 

“Who!? You and Cullen are the only two agents available who are fit for the job!” 

Anea groaned and rested her forehead against the table where she stayed for a moment. She sighed. “Fine. I agree.”

“Then this meeting is dismissed.” Josephine stated. “You are to return to you home and await further instructions.”

Anea nodded and left, heading to her office where she grabbed her keys, coat, phone, and whatever book she had left on the desk. She would not be back here for a _long_ time.   
The drive back to her apartment wasn’t long. She lived within half an hour of the rundown building that was used as a front for Thedas Intelligence. 

Pulling into the apartment block she locked her car and used the lift to access her floor. She pulled out her keys when she came to her door and entered the apartment. It was large enough for her and perhaps two other people, with a view of the city and two bathrooms. She placed her things on the kitchen counter and was suddenly greeted by a loud ‘bwoof’. 

She turned around and found her dog Magpie, a two-year-old boarder collie she had rescued from the pound, coming towards her with a pair of socks in her mouth. Anea laughed. The dog was always hoarding her socks. She crouched down to greet the animal, watching as her tail spun in a circle much like the rotor fins of a boat. 

“Hey there, Mags.” She squished the dog’s face in her hands and mimicked the face, laughing as Magpie tried to lick Anea’s nose. As she straightened there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open!” Anea called. 

The door opened and clicked closed again. Anea looked up and was startled to see Cullen in her home. For a moment she couldn’t speak, it wasn’t like he had never been in her apartment before; he lived just three floors below her after all. 

“Cullen!” She forced out. “Why are you here?” 

“Did you not get your assignment?” He asked, confusion on his face.

“No. I got it.” She stated somewhat mono-toned. 

“Then you should know that we’re meant to be leaving _now_ ” He said.

Anea looked up at him wide-eyed. She open and closed her mouth for a moment, but nothing came out. “What?” She struggled out at last. “But I just got home, I can’t find someone to look after Magpie on such short notice!” 

Cullen pulled and envelope from his pocket and placed it on the counter next to her book. It had her name written on it. She looked at him oddly then opened it. Inside were the instructions he had just given her, along with several more.

_You are to pack like you’re moving out. Do not fret; agents will be temporarily moving into your places of residence till such time you return._

_Any pets are to be taken with you, anything that will portray a young married couple is to be packed._

The letter ended there. Inside the envelope was a plane ticket, certified for the carry on of pets. 

“Shit this is really happening isn’t it?” She breathed. 

Cullen nodded. “This Samson must be a really dangerous man.”

Anea huffed a laugh. “We already _know_ he’s a dangerous man!” She said, her voice rose. She scrubbed her hands down her face and through her hair with a groan. “Fine, fine, fine. Let me pack, give me five minutes.”

 

 

Anea didn’t like the ring on her finger. It settled a dead weight in her stomach, of what she wasn’t certain, but she just couldn’t find a bright side to this situation.

Magpie was handed off to baggage handlers, tagged, and loaded onto the plane. Cullen followed Anea to their seats and sat rigidly next to her. A fake-marriage scenario was not what he expected, but he felt a tiny ounce of joy at the thought of being even fake-married to Anea. 

They had been working together for a year, Cullen had been assigned to Anea’s team and had already helped crack and catch several cases and wanted people. She never lost a man, always looked out for them, and by the Maker he was smitten. But something gnawed at his chest as he looked at the simple gold band on his left hand that he couldn’t place.

He sighed heavily and rested his head back against the chair. Beside him Anea had opened a packet of sweets he didn’t notice she carried on. She held the bag to him and he pulled one out. Toffees. Caramel and coffee flavoured toffees. 

“I didn’t know you liked toffees.” He said as he placed one on his tongue.

She shrugged, “My brother and I would race to see who would finish theirs first before grabbing another.” He heard a crack from her mouth and his eyebrows shot up when he realised she had bitten into the toffee. She turned to him with a wicked smile, “Of course, I’d always cheat.”

He laughed. 

 

The plane ride was spent mostly in silence, he read, she slept, sometimes they talked but most of the time they kept to themselves till they felt the plane’s wheel touch the tarmac. Suddenly they were both alert. 

As they filed off the plane and walked across the tarmac to the terminal’s building Anea kept a close eye on everything around them, using the screen of her polarised sunglasses to hide her wandering eyes. Cullen fell into step beside her and they walked close enough for their shoulders to brush.

Just before they entered the building Anea spotted a black car sitting in the sun not far from them. She stopped and stared at it for a moment, Cullen following her lead. When barely a heartbeat had passed she changed her course and walked towards it, or rather marched towards it. She knew who was in that car.

The window rolled down as she approached and she slammed her hands down on the car’s roof with enough force to leave her palms tingling. She shoved her head into the car window.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Tethras himself. My top informant.” She greeted Varric joyfully. The man behind the wheel of the car grinned in return, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses too. 

“I never expected Josephine to send you and Curly here.” Varric remarked. “Get in.” 

Anea took the front seat with glee, leaving Cullen to take the back. He moved into the centre of the seat so he could lean forward and rest his arms on the chairs in front of him. “Who else is out here?” He asked. 

“The Seeker is begrudgingly buying a house for the two of you as we speak.” Varric explained. 

“A house?” Cullen’s eyes widened. “So that means you know—“

“Of _course_ I know, Curly. Hawke has always been good in finding little titbits of information for me.” 

Anea started and turned towards him, “Oh no, Varric. You’re not writing a novel on this.”

Varric only laughed as he pulled out of the airport. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He smiled, which didn’t put Cullen _or_ Anea at ease. 

The atmosphere in the car changed immediately when Varric turned down a tight street. He parked the car in the garage of an industrial building where he rolled up the windows, locked the doors, and pulled down a screen over the windshield. 

“Okay, here’s the rundown.” Varric started, pulling a plastic bag from the glove box he dug around till he found the items he was after. He handed a photograph each to Cullen and Anea. “This is the man Hawke has been tailing for the past month. His name is Maddox and he’s been described as…odd, to put it mildly.”

Cullen looked at the picture, the man had short cropped hair, a broken nose, and sunken eyes. “Why is he so important?”

Varric pulled out a glass container from the bag; it was no bigger than a box for an iphone, made entirely of glass. An object sat, or rather floated, inside. Red, pulsing, and bewitching. Cullen’s stomach twisted. 

“Hawke was able to sneak into a laboratory that was hired under Maddox’s name and lift this from his stores. It’s Lyrium.” Varric explained, “but not the kind we’re used to liberating from common drug dealers and mules. This Lyrium can be kept in both solid _and_ liquid form, and according to several of Hawke’s reports, Samson plans on using it to bring Thedas to it’s knees.” 

Anea held the glass case and stared at the crystal shard inside. “So, this Maddox, he’s like Samson’s scientist? His researcher?”

“That is correct. Maddox is our closest, and _only_ link to Samson.” 

Cullen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “This Corypheus has a tight network.”

Anea nodded in agreement. She handed the case back to Varric who placed it back in the bag. He then pulled out two large envelops and handed them to Cullen and Anea, “These are your assignments, inside you’ll find a key to your house, your back story, how you met, who proposed and how, your aliases, the name’s of your friends and family, everything right down to your medical history.” Varric started the car and backed out, after removing the screen over the windshield. 

“Tonight you have been invited to a party at Maddox’s manner. Yes, he is rich. You are both expected to show up presentable, get close to Maddox, and plant cameras in his bedroom, living room, kitchen, and front door hall. Plant bugs on his phone lines if possible.” Varric pulled up to a rather large house. Cullen’s jaw dropped at the size of it, three stores at least with as many as ten rooms. 

“And we’re expected to live _there_?” He asked. 

“With company as prestigious as Samson, you’re expected to be wealthy. Now get out, your luggage is already inside, as is your sweet Magpie, Bubblegum.” 

Anea snorted. 

“The Seeker should make contact with you within three days of the party.” Varric said as they stepped out of the car. The driveway to the house was white gravel, and was separated from the rest of the street by an ornate white-bar gate framed by ten-foot sandstone walls. An intercom was set into the wall near the gate, but when they approached the gate swung open on its own. 

Cullen and Anea looked at each other before Anea laughed. “Holy _shit_ ” She said as they walked up the drive to the mansion. Inside was just as elaborate, high ceiling foyer, adorned with crystal chandeliers that threw glittering reflections in every direction, a large marble staircase that split in two and framed the room, creating a balcony for them to watch as people entered their, _their_ house. 

They stood beside each other just looking, jaws slack. After a while Cullen cleared his throat, “I’ve never had an all-paying mission before.” He admitted. 

“You know what, me neither.” Anea responded. She turned to him with a sly smile, “First one upstairs gets best pick of the rooms!” She said as she promptly took off, taking the stairs two at a time. 

Cullen took off close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It has to be I guess, but come on, ‘you both met at a key party a friend begged you to attend’.” She read. “Does that mean we got each other’s key?” Anea’s cheeks were tinted pink that steadily grew darker and spread to her ears.

Within hours of settling into the mansion Cullen had packed his chosen room with surveillance equipment, which included installing cameras in the unused rooms of the second floor, kitchen, the back doors and front doors. Each camera fed an image back to his laptop that he had set up on a foldout desk, which was easily packed back into the walk-in wardrobe in case anyone visited and snooped around. 

Anea had made similar precautions, wiring the intercom on the drive gate to alert her in her, and his, room every time someone pulled up to the gate. It also saved them from having to run down to the kitchen each time there was a knock on the door. 

Inside their respective envelops they had both found what Varric had described, along with three sets of car keys, half a grand each, and specific instructions on their mission. Anea sat at the breakfast bench, the letter in her hand, and a glass of alcohol in the other. 

Cullen came into the kitchen from the other side, petting Magpie who trotted up to him, and helped himself to the fridge, drinking directly from the carton of orange juice. 

“That’s disgusting, Cullen.” Anea said without looking up from the paper.   
Cullen almost choked as he placed the orange juice back into the fridge door. He coughed when he finished his mouthful and took note of the glass in Anea’s hand. “It’s almost time to get ready, and you’ve beaten everyone to the gin!”

“You bet your sweet Rutherford ass I have.” Anea responded, not missing a beat. She looked up and winked over the paper before returning to it. 

Cullen felt his heart stutter at the action and he cleared his throat. He turned to face the window that overlooked the backyard that was just as big, if not more, as the rest of the mansion. There was a pool, spa, tennis court, and…was that a _dressage arena_? He hadn’t even ridden a horse since he was ten, let alone _dressage_. 

“Have you read this yet?” Anea asked. 

“Hmm?” Cullen turned to her, “Oh, yeah. I’ve read it. Pretty extensive.”

“It has to be I guess, but come on, ‘ _you both met at a key party a friend begged you to attend_ ’.” She read. “Does that mean we got each other’s key?” Anea’s cheeks were tinted pink that steadily grew darker and spread to her ears. 

Cullen felt his own face heat up, “Umm…I guess so?”

“Can we say not?” Anea countered quickly, her words falling out in a breathless rush. She stood suddenly, half dropping, half placing the glass of gin on the counter-top with a loud bang. “Yeah, yeah, no we didn’t get each other’s key. We didn’t even participate. That sounds more like us.”

Cullen made a noise of agreement and tried to settle the uncomfortable churning in his stomach. 

Anea suddenly cleared her throat and looked at her watch, “I have to go, can’t show up to a high-class party with our reputations with hair this short.” She said sadly before she left, grabbing whatever car keys were on the counter. 

“Yeah…uh…I have to go get fitted for a tux anyway.” Cullen forced out and followed her to the door before turning around and grabbing the second set of keys. 

Anea watched him, “What are you doing?” She asked, she lifted her set of keys and jingled it in his face for a moment. “If we’re going into town we have to go together.” 

“Right.” Cullen threw his keys back onto the counter; they slid to the other side and fell to the floor. Magpie barked and picked them up, running away with them. Anea and Cullen just stood and watched as the dog disappeared.

“We’ll find them again eventually.” Anea muttered. 

Outside they walked to the garage, inside was neat, tiled, and brightly lit. Three cars sat dormant in the building, waiting to be used. Anea looked at the key ring before whistling “Lamborghini Huracàn LP” She explained, walking straight to the silver car in question. She sat in the driver’s seat and started the car, looking back at him. “You coming, Rutherford?” 

Cullen snapped out of his daze, hoping his wandering thoughts weren’t obvious and he felt his face burn with shame as he sat in the passenger side seat. Anea just scoffed a laugh as they pulled out of the drive, the ornate gate closing behind them.

 

 

Anea stood in front of the tailor’s mirror admiring her reflection. She had chosen her dress for the night, something elegant and flowing, yet practical for the work she was no doubt going to be doing. Floor-length to hide any concealed weapons, yet strapless. Anea panned her eyes up the mirror to look at her hair, she had been reluctant to get the extensions, but knew it was a necessary part of their cover. Her hair now fell to mid-way down her back, and framed her face in a way that made her think she looked softer, but when she moved her chin up and looked down her nose she looked dangerous.   
Paying for the dress and accessories she had chosen she walked a little ways down the street to where Cullen was getting his tuxedo fitted and found him already waiting for her. 

“Your hair looks good.” He said, sweeping his eyes down the length of her hair. 

Anea laughed. “Thanks, but I’m afraid it wont be staying when all this is over.”

Cullen just shrugged. This time he drove back to the estate, relishing in the feel of the expensive car. The trip was spent in silence. Several times Cullen turned his head to look in the passenger side mirror and found Anea staring at him, she always looked away when he made eye contact with a small smile she hid behind her hand. Cullen only quirked and eyebrow and returned his eyes to the road. 

Once back at the estate Anea checked her watch. “Creators, we only have an hour!” 

“What!” Cullen looked at his own watch. 

“We’re not off to a good start, Rutherford!” Anea sang as she grabbed her bags and made a mad dash for the house, she disappeared upstairs with a quick greeting to Magpie, who barked happily when Cullen followed her, moving just as fast. 

Once inside his room he stripped and readied his tux, slipping a white button up shirt on first, then slacks he used black suspenders to keep the slacks in place and fastened gold cufflinks to the sleeves of the shirt. He then walked into the bathroom, bare foot and began restyling his hair, wetting it and using a hairdryer to make it more pliable. He shook his curls out again several times when he found he was unhappy with the coif he was trying to achieve till he found a style that sat the way he wanted it, applying gel and moose he ensured it would stay. 

Brushing his teeth, he returned to the bedroom and pulled on black socks, his shoes and his jacket before exiting his room while doing up his tie. He turned when he heard Anea’s door open then close again and found her walking down the staircase to him. Her dress was blue, matching his tie, and she wore strapped heeled boots. Her hair was done up in a complicated twisting bun that left whips of it curling around her face and ears, and she was covered in diamonds. She wore a thick silver bracelet that was studded with the jewels, her ear rings dangled around her jaw, catching the light, her dress sparkled too, giving her the illusion of a priceless gem. Her makeup was simple, yet it extenuated the sharpness of her face and eyes and he found his breath stolen from him. 

She stopped next to him. He watched her as her eyes swept over his body, pausing on his waist, his hands, and his lips. She cleared her throat, “Y-you look good.”

Cullen found his voice would not work. After a few attempts he struggled out “So do you.”

Anea seemed to snap out of her trance and she turned to a wooden vanity leaning up against the wall. She opened the top draw and drew out two knives, a ring box of phone bugs and micro cameras and remote controls. She handed a knife to Cullen; he strapped it to his hip, hidden by his slacks. Anea lifted the skirt of her dress and Cullen saw that the straps of the heels wound their way up her legs to rest just under her knees. Higher still she lifted her dress till he was looking away in embarrassment, she strapped her knife to her thigh and let the fabric fall to the floor again. 

The last thing she drew from the draw were their rings. Two simple wedding bands, and one gold engagement ring with a sensible diamond. They each put their respective rings on and looked at each other. Grabbing her bag, which now held their tools, Anea linked her arm in his and they walked out to the waiting limousine. 

 

 

Maddox’s manner was larger than the estate they held. Stepping out of the limousine their driver informed them of his intentions for the night, and to find him if they wished to retire earlier than planned. Anea barely listened to him as she held onto Cullen’s arm.

They stood among the gathered crowd for a moment, taking in their surroundings as best they could without looking suspicious. Cullen could feel Anea pressed against his side, could smell her perfume and it was maddening. 

Under any other circumstance he would have given his left arm for an opportunity to introduce Anea as his wife, but now that the time was fast approaching he felt his limbs turn to ice, heavy and useless. It wasn’t so much the fact of _faking_ their relationship, it was more the fact of how easily they fell into step with each other, how comfortable she was standing so close to him, how she already handed out playful punishments without having to look up to catch him in the act. Nearly a year of working together certainly has proven that they’re a force to the reckoned with, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he’d have to play husband for her. 

He swallowed and looked at her. She turned her green eyes on him and something passed between them that made his stomach flip, she smiled and said “Shall we?” He nodded and they both walked forward and through the massive double doors of Maddox’s mansion. 

Inside was just as elaborate as the garden. Anea found herself squeezing Cullen’s arm for a moment, reminding them both of the mission at hand. Kitchen staff walked slowly around the bottom floor of the house holding trays of food and glasses of champagne out for the guests to take. Chatter filled the house and gave it a joyful air. 

“A pleasure you both could come.” A man’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to find Maddox approaching them, arms out in way of greeting.   
Anea immediately slapped a smile to her features and she felt Cullen do the same.

As Maddox approached Cullen held out his hand, which Maddox clasped forcefully with both of his and shook it vigorously. “I am _delighted_ to meet you both, but forgive me I have quite forgotten your names. My butler usually does a good job of helping me remember, but tonight seems to have proven difficult for me.”

“Skinner,” Cullen responded with a smile, matching Maddox’s furious hand shaking. “Arthur Skinner,” He let go of Maddox’s hand and presented Anea, “and this is my wife, Samantha.”

Anea smiled and held her hand out politely, which Maddox took in both of his and bowed low, kissing the back of her hand. He straightened, “Arthur and Samantha, yes I remember now, you both own half the land in Thedas.” Maddox spoke like this fact irked him, but Anea couldn’t have been sure. “It is a real pleasure to have you both with us tonight. Do enjoy yourselves, and if there’s anything you need just ring for it.” 

“Actually,” Anea added quickly before Maddox could slip out of sight. “I’m afraid I’m in need of your washroom, can’t possibly hope to keep myself contained with a little one in the works.” 

Anea felt her cheeks warm at the lie and she thanked every god she knew that she didn’t blush easily. If she showed Maddox gave no indication as he smiled widely and nodded, “Of course, of course. Just upstairs and down the hall, my lady.” He turned to Cullen and clapped him on the back, “Congratulations, fine sir.” Was all he said before he left. 

Cullen stared at Anea, wide eyed. Of course their back-stories had been scripted, and pregnancy was part of it, but he didn’t expect her to drop the fact so quickly. 

“What?” She hissed, “How else am I going to ask to be left alone? Plus, if he suspected anything he doesn’t now, how would a rich couple snoop around if the husband was as dotting as you claim to be?”

Cullen sighed, “Okay, good point. Just go. I’ll keep a low profile.”

Anea leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to sputter slightly that he quickly covered with a cough, grabbing a flute of champagne as it passed. Anea escaped quickly, walking up the stairs and down in the direction of the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door, testing it to see if it would open. It didn’t move. She nodded, satisfied, and placed her purse on the sink top. She removed the ring box of cameras and her phone and began wiring them individually, testing the picture on herself. Once happy with the result she took off her shoes and opened the window. 

The second story was higher off the ground than she expected, hanging out of the window, her torso leaning against the windowsill she strained to scan the surrounding windows. Climbing out she stood on the ledge and made her way across to another room, peering in she found it was an empty guest room. She grunted in annoyance and continued till she found what looked like Maddox’s room. She jimmied the latch open and crawled through the window, landing on her feet she kept to the ground as she surveyed the room. 

A camera in the corner above the door, a camera on the bedside lamp, and one on the window, each hidden out of sight, each giving a perfect 180 Degree sweeps of their zones, giving her a perfect view of the room. Next she sneeked into the bathroom and walk-in wardrobe, planting cameras there. She bugged the phone and existed back through the window, locking it behind her. 

Once back at the guest bathroom she fixed her hair, dress, makeup, and put her shoes back on before rejoining the party. She found Cullen standing amongst a group of men, Maddox one of them, laughing with a glass in his hand. He looked up and saw her and she nodded slightly, he gave no indication of seeing her signal but she knew he understood. 

Moments later she found herself corralled into a frivolous conversation amongst several of the women about their husbands. Anea found she quite enjoyed the gossip, filing what seemed like useless facts away for later. The promise of blackmail. She almost laughed at what Leliana might say to her. 

Three hours later she found Cullen approaching her with careful steps, he gave her a sidelong glance and she smiled. He had just finished bugging the phones and placing cameras in the kitchen. He came up beside her and placed his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his side as he introduced himself to the group of men and women she was talking with. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Samantha caught me buying her ring?” He began. 

Several of the women around her lit up and shook their heads. The men laughed, prompting Cullen to continue. 

Anea felt herself drift out of the conversation, instead she found herself thinking about _actually_ catching Cullen with a ring. What would it look like? Would it be like the one on her finger? Would it be for her? Questions she didn’t want to be asking herself but couldn’t help flooding into her fore thoughts. She looked back up at Cullen, he was telling the story with as much enthusiasm as if it actually happened, and for a moment Anea caught herself believing his words.


	4. Chapter 4

The party went off without a hitch; both Anea and Cullen kept their guards up till they were safely behind the doors of their own estate. Anea visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping as she walked into the kitchen, pulling her jewellery off and letting her hair down. 

She opened the fridge and stared into it for a moment before pulling out a slice of watermelon. 

“You’re not going to offer me some?” 

Anea started and whirled around; kicking in the direction of the kitchen light switch she silently praised herself when the lights illuminated the room. Sitting at the breakfast bench, his feet on the countertop, a pair of sunglasses perched on his head, was Dorian Pavus. 

“Creators’ sake, Dorian!” Anea reprimanded him. “How did you get in here?”

Dorian just smiled at her slyly. He lifted a finger; on it were the car keys Magpie had taken off with, along with a spare key. Dorian stood and twirled the keys around his finger as he walked up to Cullen, who was now staring open mouthed at him. 

Dorian stopped and looked Cullen up and down, raising an eyebrow before he turned to Anea and gave her the same scrutiny. “Well, I’d be lying if I said you both don’t look good dressed up. Not as good as me I must admit, but you still pass.”  
He reached forward to fix Cullen’s tie, tightening it unnecessarily. 

Cullen slapped his hand away. “What are you doing here, Dorian?” He asked. 

Dorian pulled back with a hand over his heart in mock offense. “Do I really need a reason to see my friends?” He turned to Anea, “Especially since I haven’t seen _this one_ since our last assignment together!” 

Anea laughed and grasped Dorian in a tight hug. “It really is nice to see you, but Cullen is right; what are you doing here _really_ ”

Once free of her grasp, Dorian fished in the pocket of his jeans and removed a flash drive dangling on a slim black lanyard. He let it swing in the air for a moment, Cullen and Anea tracking its movements with their eyes, before speaking “You two are going to want to see this.”

In no time Anea had retrieved her laptop from her room and set it up on the breakfast bench. She sat between Cullen and Dorian as they all leaned closer to try and make sense of the gravelly video they were watching. 

On the screen was a group of five people, Anea would recognise Hawke anywhere. The woman stood a little off the screen, but she was clearly involved in the conversation at hand. There was no sound, nothing to provide them with any clues as to what they were seeing. 

“Where’s Anders?” Cullen asked, apprehension in his voice. 

“That’s what you’re about to find out.” Dorian remarked. 

Almost as if a signal had been given the room on the screen exploded in a flurry of activity. A door had opened and gunshots were being exchanged, Anea watched as Hawke ducked out of the line of shot and slammed into a man, throwing all of her weight into the attack. She and the man went sprawling out of sight of the camera, giving her a perfect shot of Anders, standing in the middle of the room pointing his gun at anyone who moved. 

“Oh shit.” Cullen muttered under his breath. 

“Oh shit.” Anea answered. 

They watched with wrapt fascination and fear as Hawke and the man she had tackled came back into view, Hawke was pinned under the man and was failing to defend herself from his punches. Each one landed square on her face before she managed to push him off her. 

As the man struggled to his feet again, watching Anders carefully, Hawke spat on the ground. Anders yelled something and everything froze. Anea watched the man, squinting in order to try and see his face clearer. She was so wrapt in concentration that she jumped when he looked directly into the camera. 

“Freeze it there!” She said, reaching over to press the space bar herself. The video froze and she turned to Dorian. “Who is that?”

“ _That_ , my dear friend, is the man behind this investigation.” Dorian responded. 

“Corypheus?” 

Dorian nodded. “Unfortunately, according to Hawke’s reports, he wore a face mask the entire exchange, so what we are seeing is just a façade.” 

Anea groaned loudly and sat back on her stool. She scrubbed her face with her hands and sighed. “We’ve been trying to crack this case for months now, surely we would have come up with _something_ to show for it.”

Dorian leaned over and resumed the playing of the video. There was not much after that, Anders was seen speaking before Corypheus drew his own gun and shot the security camera. 

Anea sat with her hands out, palms up and mouth agape. “What?” 

“I don’t understand why you felt the need to show us this, Dorian.” Cullen said.

“Neither did I, but after watching it again I have reason to believe that what Hawke told me in her report was true.” Dorian spoke slowly. 

“What did she say?” Anea asked, looking at him out of the side of her eye. 

Dorian swallowed before continuing. “After the camera was shot Corypheus pointed his gun at her, Anders tried to stop it, got in the way—their cover’s been blown. Corypheus knows that Thedas Intelligence is on to him, to the extent we do not know.”

“We don’t even know ourselves!” Cullen exclaimed with a huff.

“With Hawke’s cover blown the next best link is us, then.” Anea explained, mostly to herself. She stood from the stool, gave Dorian his flash drive and closed her laptop. “I guess that means we had better make sure those cameras are working.”

She led both Cullen and Dorian to her room where she had set it up in a similar manner to Cullen’s. Her room was roughly the same size and shape as Cullen’s, but her wardrobe was smaller. 

On the desk was her surveillance equipment, set up before they had left earlier that day. She placed her laptop on the desk and connected all the cords before opening it and running the software. Within moments six different squared filled the screen, on each were the different rooms they had planted cameras in; the office, kitchen, bedroom, front door hall, driveway, and staircase. Each box flicked to a different angle every thirty seconds, giving them enough time to view the room. 

“Okay, here we go.” Anea said as she sat in the chair and began typing in codes, soon sound filled the speakers, simple noises of chatter between people who were still at Maddox’s manner, living too far to drive home. 

“Maddox is in the study, look’s like he’s talking to one of his remaining party guests.” Cullen described, leaning over to point at the camera angle in question. As he did he leaned over Anea’s head, close enough to physically brush her hair with his chin. He froze for a moment when he did, unsure whether to move or stay. Her hair smelt like lavender and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to comb his fingers through it. 

Mentally shaking himself he moved away. 

“Hopefully he doesn’t decide to do something interesting tonight.” Anea yawned. 

Dorian snorted with a small laugh, “well, with my information delivered, I shall be off.” He headed for the bedroom door before stopping abruptly, “Oh, and one more thing. After the cameras blew out, Anders was killed.”

Anea and Cullen both looked at him before looking at each other. 

“Your permission is needed, Chief Supervisor, to give Hawke the time she needs to recover.” Dorian spoke solemnly. 

Anea looked at him before her gaze flicked to the floor. She swallowed, “Okay. I’ll have the paperwork completed by tomorrow, and Dorian—“ His eyebrows rose in acknowledgement “—Let Hawke be the one to tell Varric.”

______  
______

Cullen woke the next morning with a headache pounding behind his eyes. He groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead as he climbed out of bed. He padded to the bathroom and squinted at himself in the mirror, frowning at the face that greeted him. He exaggerated his pout, pushing his bottom lip out further and slumping his shoulders forward till his breath fogged the mirror. 

He laughed once at himself before rubbing his eyes, forcing them to adjust to the morning sunlight. As he was taking some medication to help relieve the ache in his skull he heard a shrill squeal. He chocked on the water currently in his mouth and whirled around, bursting into the second floor hallway. 

Anea’s door was ajar, instantly setting off red lights in Cullen’s head. She had closed it before going to bed. He approached at a quick but careful pace. 

“Get off!” Anea grunted, her voice sounding restricted. He wasted no more time; he barged into her room, ready to attack whoever was attacking her. 

What greeted him left him puzzled.

Anea was flat on the floor, less than decent, as she struggled to dodge Magpie’s frantic licking. Cullen didn’t know whether to help, or to look away as his face heated up and a blush crept into his cheeks. It spread to his ears the longer he watched as Anea gained some leverage and succeeded in dislodging Magpie. The boarder collie lifted back onto her haunches happily before falling onto her side. 

“Cullen!” Anea shrieked and rushed to pull the covers off her bed to cover her bare body.  
“AH! I’m sorry!” He said, positive his blush was infecting his shoulders and neck. He turned away, “Andraste’s ti—breath” He quickly corrected himself. “I’m so sorry, Anea.” 

“Out, outoutout, both of you!” Anea spoke quickly, Cullen felt her hands on his bare back and his throat closed, she shoved him forward till he was out the door, Magpie beside him, and she slammed the door closed. 

He stood outside her room in shock for a few moments before he felt the feeling in his limbs return and he gingerly walked back to his own room, unaware that Magpie was following him till her wet nose touched his fingers. He jumped away before huffing a sigh and petting the dog’s head. 

Knowing they’d be spending most of the day inside Cullen just donned loose track pants and an old shirt before brushing his hair back with mouse and making his way down to the kitchen for something to eat. 

A few minutes later Anea joined him. She made a show of avoiding eye contact for a moment before she had to reach around him to remove a glass from the cabinet behind his head. 

“Can I get through, please?” She said quietly. 

Cullen moved out of the way without a word, trying to stop the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks. 

Anea cleared her throat before she spoke, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence between them. “Surveillance today.” She said. “Cassandra should contact us tomorrow at midnight.” Why was talking with him suddenly so hard? Its not like he hadn’t seen her naked before, on another mission a year ago when they had only begun working together they followed their target to a nudist beach. She felt herself blush at the mere memory. 

To preserve her modesty he had walked ahead of her, his head high, making a point to not look at her or anyone around him. She had done the same, but in order to avoid looking at other people she had watched his back, marvelled at the rippling movements of his shoulders.

She shook herself, no time to be thinking about that now. She offered him a smile before heading into the office downstairs where the large computer was set to decrypt any emails Maddox received, as well as record his phone conversations. Anea turned the speakers onto the highest level so she could hear them upstairs. Once she was out of sight of Cullen she bolted for her room, leaving Cullen standing in the kitchen with a swiftly cooling mug of coffee. 

______  
______

“Is he doing anything yet?” Cullen grumbled, hair askew, as he walked into Anea’s room. 

Anea shook her head, not looking back at him. She lay stomach down across her large double bed, her feet hanging off the sides and her head propped up in her hand as she watched her computer screen. 

“He’s done nothing but take a piss twenty times in the last three hours.” 

“Surely that’s an exaggeration.”

“No truly. He keeps drinking and needing to piss.” Anea looked over her shoulder, she looked him up and down for a minute before she laughed. “Enjoy your nap?”

Cullen’s hands went up to his hair at an attempt to smooth the curls back into place. It worked a little though he could feel they were sticking out at the back. “I couldn’t sleep.” He confessed. 

“Something bothering you?” Cullen wasn’t sure if the concern in her eyes was born of being his superior, or if she genuinely cared. He shook his head and came around her bed to sit in the desk chair.

“Looks like he’s getting a call.” Cullen said as he pointed to the right topmost box. 

As if on cue the speakers downstairs blared to life, Cullen and Anea went rigid as they listened. 

_Samson, sir, the next shipment is almost ready.—We don’t have time for_ almost _get the stuff out_ now _.—But sir, if it was to travel now it would not survive the trip, it would die.—Two more days, Maddox. If it’s not complete by then I’m going to come down there myself._

They heard the phone line cut out and watched as Maddox placed his phone back on the receiver. He stood still for a moment before turning on his heel sharply and storming to the front door. 

Out in the garden they watched him walk down the drive and get into a car, leaving his manner. 

“Shipment?” Anea questioned. 

“Could be Red Lyrium.” Cullen suggested. 

“That sounds right. We need to find where he’s making the stuff, and confront him.” 

“How though? We don’t even know where it is.” 

Anea worried at her bottom lip, biting the flesh lightly as she thought. She smiled slowly and looked at him, “I think its time we called in a little help.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that you are both sleeping in different rooms, well that is going to have to change. Today.

“Maddox does not seem convinced of your marriage.” Cassandra grumbled as soon as Cullen had closed the door behind her. 

“Well we aren’t married!” Cullen reminded her. 

“ _We_ know that, but _he_ doesn’t.” Cassandra interjected. “The entire point of this mission is for you and Lavellan to be madly in love and married. It is the best cover the agency can offer right now.”

Cullen sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Well it was kind of sprung on us, we were given no chance to adapt to the situation.”

Cassandra only threw up her hand in exasperation. “You two are the best agents Thedas Intelligence has! Work with what you’ve been given!”

“We have! His manner has been bugged and is under constant surveillance. What more do you want?”

Cassandra didn’t respond, she only looked around the mansion, squinting when she noticed something—or some _one_ —was missing. “Where _is_ Lavellan?”

Cullen’s shoulders visibly slumped, whether from relief or annoyance she couldn’t be sure. “She went into the market, wanted to get some air she claimed.”

“Then why didn’t you go with her? It would have been the perfect opportunity to be seen as husband and wife.”

Cullen only shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak when the front door swung open, Anea came barrelling inside as if the devil was on her tail and slammed the door closed. Cassandra and Cullen turned bewildered expressions on her. 

“I think we’re being watched.” Anea said to Cullen before she spotted Cassandra. “Oh! Hi Cassandra.” She greeted.

“You’re being watched?” Cassandra replied.

Anea nodded. She sucked in a long breath before she began explaining, “I had suspicions of being tailed the moment I left the house, though I couldn’t see anyone. All through the town I felt a pair of eyes on me but had no idea where they were coming from.”

“They were coming from me!” A fourth voice chipped in. The door next to the one Anea was currently leaning against rattled, Anea turned and opened it a crack, peering out.

Standing on the threshold was a shorter woman, perhaps a foot smaller than Anea; she wore casual clothing and a grin on her features.

“Harding!” Anea exclaimed. She made to swing the door open to let her in but scowled and slammed it in her face instead. “It was _you_!? You do realise how dangerous that is?”

“Yes I do, that’s why I enjoyed it! I brought Dagna, heard through Varric you needed to see the both of us.”

Anea grumbled to herself, for perhaps a moment too long as Cassandra leaned over her and yanked the door open. Lace Harding and Dagna filed inside, the smirk covering Harding’s face telling of her amusement at Anea’s expense. Anea crossed her arms over her chest disapprovingly.

“Well, now that we’re all here I’d like to get started.” Cassandra said, drawing everyone’s attention. She led them all into the lounge where they sat, Harding and Dagna on the couch, Cassandra on a stool she dragged from the dining room connected to the lounge, Cullen on an armchair and Anea perched on the couch’s armrest. 

Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest and stared between Cullen and Anea for a moment. She turned to Anea, “As I have said to Cullen already, Maddox is not convinced of your marriage. The agency has been keeping as close an eye on him as you both have now that the cameras are working.”

“How can you be sure he’s not convinced then?” Anea defended.

“He was heard talking with a few of the party guests once you both left. He asked if you were truly married, for he never saw you stand near each other for more than five minutes at a time while you were there.” Cassandra explained, effectively shutting down any of Anea’s defensive quips. “So, the reason I am here today is to tell you two to shape up, and start acting your roles before you cost us this mission.”

Cullen and Anea looked at each other uneasily. 

“You can start now.” Cassandra stood and shooed Dagna and Harding from the couch, she grabbed Cullen by the arm and sat him down on the couch, and shoved Anea from her perch so she went sprawling into Cullen’s lap. 

“Cassandra, I really don’t think this is necessary!” Cullen exclaimed, trying to put some distance between himself and Anea. 

“Nonsense, it is quite obviously needed. Stop moving away!” 

Cullen immediately stopped. He and Anea sat rigidly next to each other. Cassandra only stared at them till they relaxed, leaning back. Cullen was still for a moment till a sudden boldness overcame him and he resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Anea’s shoulders. Taking it as an invitation, she leaned closer till her shoulder was touching him. 

Cassandra seemed pleased by this and she sat down. 

“So,” Everyone’s attention was brought to Dagna. “I’ve come baring the solution to your problem regarding Maddox and Samson.”

Cullen and Anea sat forward simultaneously, both clasping their hands between their knees as they tried to get as close to Dagna as possible.

“My solution is this: Just watch him.”

“That’s it?” Anea asked. “He had a shipment of Red waiting to be inspected, an entire _shipment_ of the filth ready to disperse to the public and you’re telling us to just _watch_ him?”

“That is correct, Lavellan.” Dagna confirmed. 

Cullen turned to Anea, “She does have a point, if we watch, we can find out _who_ Samson is, how he works, and the patterns of his body guards.”

Anea reluctantly agreed, sitting back in her seat more. 

“Well, that solves that problem.” Cassandra started again. Anea cringed at what she saw coming next and braced herself.

“The real problem is your horrendous acting skills.” Cassandra moved to stand in front of them. “I know that you are both sleeping in different rooms, well that is going to have to change. Today. Don’t say a word, Cullen—“ Cullen closed his mouth “—In a few weeks time Maddox is hosting a week-long convention of sorts, the nature of which we do not know. It is now your job to secure an invite, once invited you will be required to share a room.”

Anea looked at the back of Cullen’s head. The thought of sharing a _room_ with Cullen was appealing to her, but she still had no idea where he stood towards her, making the idea of sharing a room and a _bed_ a violation of trust and personal space. 

She couldn’t do it.

Cassandra continued to pick apart their fabricated relationship, pointing out the flaws and strengths. She even got them to stand with each other till they relaxed and began letting their guards down, leaning into the other more than just standing next to them. 

Then night fell. Cassandra, Harding and Dagna left, Harding casting a last glance over her shoulder before winking at Anea as she closed the door. Retreating upstairs Anea looked into Cullen’s room. It was noticeably smaller than hers, providing the answer to the question she was about to ask, looks like they’d be staying in her room.

Once changed and inside Anea settled down on the bed, leaving a large space for Cullen beside her. He stood and looked at the space for a moment before shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I don’t want to offend, but, I just don’t think I could do this, sleep with you that is—I mean not _sleep_ with you, just sleep. As in sleep sleep.” He stumbled over his words, looking away from her. 

Anea nodded, feeling relieved as she watched him approach the couch that was in her room, providing the perfect resting place for her laptop and phone as they charged. He picked them up and placed them gently on the floor against the wall, then dragged a spare pillow and blanket from the wardrobe before settling down to sleep on his side, his back facing her. 

Anea let out a long, muted breath as she shifted down to be more comfortable in her bed. She rolled away from Cullen, looking at the closed door; she could see the shadow of Magpie sleeping just beyond the door. Cullen’s breathing was distracting, it was hard to tell if he was asleep or faking it.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
